


Dirty work

by WxnterSoldier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Marvel, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: All of Chris Evans's characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding Kink, Bucky is 20 years old, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Dress Up, Feminization, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Original Character(s), Prayer Circle for Bucky's Asshole, Prostitution, Sugar Daddy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WxnterSoldier/pseuds/WxnterSoldier
Summary: (Tags will change with each chapter)Bucky is just a big slut in this. He needs that uni money, and hopefully he doesn't fall in love.This is my first smutty fic so uh yeah
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Steve's study session

**Author's Note:**

> First lewd smut fic aaaaa

—————————

“Ah, fuck… Feels so good…”

“You do, kitten.” Hands gripped his hips tightly as he pulled Bucky on to his cock, the other man’s hips touching his ass. “So fucking good.”

“Harder, please…” Bucky had to move the cat ear band from falling off of his head as he was pounded in to the mattress. “In… In me… Cum in me…” 

“Yes, gonna breed my little kitty!” Bucky gripped the sheets as he came, eyes rolling back as the man behind him pumped his load in to his hole.

“T-Thank… You…” 

The sound of the shower and warm water was comforting to his worn out body.

“Gross…” Placing his metal hand on the wall, Bucky started fingering his hole, trying to scoop out the man’s cum. “Mmph…” He kept going deeper, making sure he was clean before cleaning his hand and turning off the shower. While drying off, his phone started ringing causing Bucky to hurry out the bathroom, hair dripping all the way to his bed. Picking up his phone he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bucky! Did you do the homework yet? I’m struggling.” Steve’s voice piped up through the phone.

“No.. Not yet. Wanna come over and work on it together?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in five.” Steve hung up quickly, meaning Bucky needs to hurry up and get dressed. Grabbing his jeans, he slipped on his American flag thigh highs he was given before slipping on his jeans. No underwear, he knows he won’t need them. He threw his work books on the bed and waited for Steve to show up. Laying on his stomach, legs wiggling in the air. Bucky is excited, wanting. Soon, Steve was outside, knocking on the door with his bag, full of homework that will never be finished.

“Hi, Stevie.” Bucky purred as he opened the door for him. “Come on in. Get comfy.” Steve steps in, dropping his bag by Bucky’s bed. With the door shut, Bucky swayed his hips a little as he walked. “So, what are you struggling with?”

“English lit. Not really enjoying the book.” He says as he sits down, Bucky taking his place next to him.

“Sounds like a big problem.” Hand now sneaking it’s way to touch Steve’s crotch.

“Well, you are good at making homework fun.” Steve leaned in to kiss his temple.

“Ready?” Taking the book out of Steve’s bag, he let his friend continue to touch him where he liked. Bucky looked for the page as Steve stuffed his hand down his pants, hand rubbing lightly against his dick. He started reading to Steve as he was touched and had his dick played with, pants slowly being removed.

“You put these on again?” He slips his fingers under the socks to ping them against Bucky’s skin.

“Mm! Yes…” Moving on to Steve’s lap, he kisses his cheek. “Want me to lay down?”

“Wanna eat out that pussy.” Bucky shifts on to his stomach, wiggling his hips. Steve slides between his legs, shoving his face in Bucky’s ass. He kept reading as his best friend sticks his tongue in to his hole.

“Mm… Fuck… So, the colour of the curtains is supposed to depict his mental state.” Bucky manages to get out as Steve made a meal out of his ass. It was a little difficult for Bucky to get his words out as the blonde stuck a finger inside, sucking and licking in and around his hole. “S-Steve… Are you… Listening?”

“Yeah… Colour of curtains equal mental state. So good, honey.” He pulled away for a second, smiling and looking down at Bucky. “Lay back on my chest.” Steve said as he shift to lie on his back, pants moved down his legs, cock now exposed. It was hard, leaking precum. Slowly getting up, Bucky lowered himself down on to Steve, groaning softly as his cock entered him.

“Happy?” He asks as he lays back on to Steve. Back to chest, legs up in the air.

“Yeah. So tight…” Steve starts to thrust in and out as Bucky reads to him again.

“Fuck, that’s good, yeah.. Hit there… Okay. So here is when the writer-“ Steve wasn’t listening to Bucky talk as they fucked, thinking mostly about the hole he was slamming into. 

“Did you get… Everything-ah~”

“Yeah. I did, sugar.” Kissing his cheek, Steve took the book from Bucky’s hand before gripping his thighs and picking up the pace. Bucky was moaning softly, hands reaching back to grip the the bedsheets as Steve shifted his legs so he can try and reach deeper inside.

“Fuck… Gonna cum like this… Nnngh..” He’s trying to hold back his moans while Steve keeps grunting, hands squeezing Bucky’s thighs roughly, nails digging in to the soft muscle. Bucky lets out a soft moan, body spasming slightly as he finally cums on his stomach. “Steve…”

“Not done yet… Fuck fuck!” Steve kept plowing Bucky’s hole until he finally came inside, groaning as he emptied himself in to his friend. “Ah, fuck yeah. Thanks for that, darling.”

“Hmph… Hope you learned something from this study session.”

“I did. That you taste fucking good.”

“Promise me you won’t fail?”

“I promise. Thanks, Buck.” He kisses Bucky softly, pulling out of him.

“Stay the night with me?” Bucky flipped himself over so he could cuddle up to Steve. “You’re comfy.”

“I’ll stay. But don’t complain if we end up fucking again.”

“I won’t. Love your cock.” He snuggled down, pulling the blankets over them.

While they decide for a round two with Bucky riding Steve like his life depended on it, his phone was slowly blowing up by his next client.


	2. The Son of Thanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending is a little rushed

Steve had stayed over night, meaning Bucky slept with Steve’s cum inside of him, and showered with him in the morning. Bucky, with a towel around his neck as he wandered out the bathroom refreshed and now annoyed at the vibrating of his phone.

“Stop blowing up my phone…” He hissed, as if the person on the other end could hear him. Grabbing the device, he sucked in a breath. “Fuck…” Bucky whispers, looking at the idea. Out of all the people he had as clientele. Thane. Son of Thanos. A giant, and a giant smart ass, sometimes.

**BBarnes**

_Yes, Thane?_

**PurpleDick**

_You free tonight?_

_Dad is out till 2am_

_$150 good?_

**BBarnes**

_Yeah. That’s fine._

_See you later xx_

Placing his phone down, he dried off his hair and smiled softly as Steve’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Had fun last night…” He grumbled.

“Glad you did, babe.” Bucky kissed his cheek, wiggling his hips against him.

“Don’t wanna go… Wanna be inside you all the time.” Steve’s hands started wandering over Bucky’s body. “But I have to go pick up my bike and head to art store… When will you be free again?”

“Tomorrow, maybe.”

“See you in class if not.” Kissing Bucky softly, Steve started getting dressed. 

“Want to borrow my hairdryer?”

“Nah, it’ll dry quick.” Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek one last time. “Gotta go in a minute… Don’t want to work though. Want to stay with you.”

“Well you have to go cause you’re close to getting fired.” Bucky pokes Steve’s nose before going to find his hair dryer, letting Steve have a good view of his butt. It wasn’t too long before Steve had disappeared and Bucky was putting together tonight’s outfit. Everyone knew what Thane was in to, he didn’t hide that well. Black pleather sleeveless skirt with high neck that showed off his midriff, a pleated short skirt and socks that squeezed his thighs. “There… Time for breakfast.” Bucky now spent most of the day in his pjs, finishing his new favourite tv show and trying to find the correct eyeshadows and lipsticks. 

Once five rolled around, Bucky started playing dress up. Slipping in to the clothes with added accessories. With mirror in hand he started with his eye makeup, making sure his liner was as sharp as a knife before applying a light coverage foundation and powder.

“Red or black…” He picks up a black lipstick and applies it liberally before cleaning up and blotting. “Done.” Bucky gives himself a look over in his standing mirror before picking out some platform boots. Stuffing his bag with the much needed tools for preparation, just incase, he waited for Thane to message him.

At Seven, Bucky was out on the streets, waiting for his uber to come get him. It only took twenty minutes for him to arrive and see Thane hurrying to open the door for him.

“Hi, Thane.”

“Holy shit…” Thane looks him up and down before pulling Bucky in and slamming the door closed. “Fuck, you look good.”

“Glad you like it.” His hands trailing up and down the young titan’s chest. “How do you want to do this?” Thane gently placed his hands on Bucky’s hips and brings them up to his chest, rubbing his nipples. Next thing, Bucky was being pulled up the stairs and in to Thane’s bedroom.

“Want you to ride me… Want to see your face…” He spoke in a low voice, kissing up the side of Bucky’s face, hands going to lift his skirt.

“Want you to ruin me…” He sits down on Thane’s bed, reaching out to gently touch the titan through his pants. “Feel so big already… Hard, baby?”

“Yeah…” Thane started unbuckling his pants as Bucky laid down on the bed, gently playing with his pecs. Teasing his client. “You’re so hot…” Sliding off their boxers, Thane lubed up his fingers and started playing with Bucky’s hole. Once his fingers wiggled inside, Thane started pumping them in to Bucky, stretching his hole as tried to part his fingers and push them in further. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Ah…” He gently squeezes the other’s fingers before they are pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. “No… Need you in me…” Thane gently ran a finger over his lips as he starts slicking himself.

“Up.” Bucky shuffles back and sits up as the young titan lays back and let’s Bucky climb on top. “Ready?”

“M-Mhm…” Teasing the head of Thane’s cock with his hole, Bucky lifted his skirt and sat down slowly. “So big…” Bucky groaned, eyes rolling back as he managed to get the entirety of Thane’s dick inside him. Thane’s hands grip his hips, lifting him up and pushing him back down to help him move. Bucky placed his hands on Thane’s chest as they finally found a rhythm, grinding his hips down against each other.

“Fuck, baby…” Thane was biting his lip, watching Bucky move and moan. “Really tight, surprised you can still move.”

“You love it though… Ah-“ He slowly lifts himself up and wiggles hips down on to Thane’s again. Bucky’s cock had raised the front of his skirt. Thane now started to thrust up, holding Bucky in place as he started to get a little more rough. “Fuuck… Hitting really deep now…” Lowering himself down, his head laying on Thane’s chest, lifting his hips and slamming them down. Thane lifts his legs slightly, getting in to a better position.

“Gonna cum…”

“Yeah? Cum in me…” Bucky wiggles his hips, grinding down against the other’s thrusts. “Ah.. Oh~” He finally came, painting the inside of his skirt. Thane smiled at him, picking up the pace and watching Bucky bite his lower lip and whine.

“Fuck.” He held Buck’s hips down as he pumped him full. “Yeah… Get it all in there.” Bucky whimpers as Thane fills him.

“God… So full, Thane…” He dropped his head on to Thane’s chest, sighing happily. Slowly, he pulled himself up, Thane’s cock sliding out of him, trying to keep the other’s cum inside him. “Thanks, baby.”

“Should be thanking you, and your wonderful ass.” He gave Bucky a small spank on the left side of his butt.

“Thane… I should go get cleaned unless you want another round?” With a small kiss, Thane slowly got up to get Bucky his money. He was left alone for a few minutes, thinking to himself. Thinking about Steve, and how they were cuddle in the morning.

“Here.” He comes back with a roll of cash. Bucky takes the roll and starts counting while Thane wraps an arm around him.

“It’s all there… A hundred and fifty…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.. Just thinking.” Thane kisses Bucky’s cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” Bucky was pulled in to Thane’s lap, being kissed again.

“Do you… Do you ever just want something more? Like.. You know um…”

“Do you love someone?”

“What?! N-No…” Bucky stutters and covers his face. “Ok… I do, I do and I don’t know what to do.”

“Ask them, but you will have to tell them about this.”

“That’s why I’m afraid… What if they don’t want me because I’m a whore.” Thane smiles softly as he pushes Bucky’s hair away.

“Bucky… They would have to be the dumbest person in the galaxy. Do you want to stay the night?” Picking Bucky up, Thane brought him to the bathroom.

“Yes, please… I’ll sneak out in the morning.” Bucky strips down and waits for Thane to leave so he can get cleaned up.

“I’ll make the bed. How many pillows do you want?”

“Two please.” And with that Bucky was alone once again, figuring out Thane’s shower and getting cleaned up. “Just gotta ask…”


End file.
